A Certain Kind of Complicated
by LoversByHaters
Summary: Dean quiere decir sí, joder sí, por supuesto, pero su voz le abandonó hace horas. Traducción autorizada por waldorph. Destiel.


Traducción autorizada por **waldorph**

**Resumen:** Dean quiere decir sí, joder sí, por supuesto, pero su voz le abandonó hace horas.

**Disclaimer:** Nada me pertenece. La historia es de waldorph, yo sólo traduzco por mero entretenimiento.

* * *

**A Certain Kind Of Complicated**

* * *

—¿Puedes? ¿Puedes hacerlo sin que te toque?

Dean quiere decir sí, joder sí, por supuesto, pero su voz le abandonó hace horas.

Han pasado horas y está ensanchando y ardiendo, todos sus nervios en llamas. Follado con tanta fuerza que hay un leve dolor en su abdomen y su columna —está tan lleno que puede sentirlo en su _garganta_, manos sudorosas y todavía manteniendo sus piernas elevadas, manteniéndose abierto, su polla chorreando contra su abdomen.

Pronuncia las únicas palabras que ha dicho en horas—: Por favor.

Caderas chocan contra su trasero, y Dean es contemplado atentamente.

Cuando Cas se aleja, Dean se siente vacío —su cuerpo avaricioso intenta seguirle, tensándose, quiero estar lleno de nuevo.

—Aquí.

Cas cambia las posiciones, acostándose sobre su espalda y guiando a Dean para que éste se siente a horcajadas sobre él, sus pantorrillas rodeando las caderas de Cas, temblando por la nueva posición; exhausto por el esfuerzo de mantenerse erguido.

Se desliza sobre la verga de Cas, acomodándose, sus manos arañando el pecho de éste, porque es… demasiado, de algún modo. Diferente. Su cuerpo estaba resignado antes; satisfecho. Ahora es como si estuviese tratando de correrse de nuevo, aun con el anillo en su pene. Como si su cuerpo pensara que tiene una oportunidad de liberarse y estuviese forcejeando contra este de nuevo.

Cas está observándole, clasificando con diligencia sus reacciones. Hay algo más; algo que dice que quiere arrasar con todo el jodido mundo por Dean, y este opta por quedarse cabizbajo, porque esa mirada es demasiado.

Dean se mueve, hundiéndose sobre la verga de Cas hasta estar lleno y luego levantándose sobre esta, botando de arriba hacia abajo y, joder, es bueno.

Dean está montándole con firmeza, ambos cubiertos en un brillo de sudor que brilla en la apagada luz de neón del bar que está al otro lado de la calle.

—Mierda. —Su voz suena casi incomprensible, saliendo de su garganta seca, acabada por los gemidos entrecortados que ha estado reprimiendo, porque Sam está en la habitación de al lado, y luego porque no puede gritar sin importar lo mucho que quiera; está demasiado ido para gritar.

Dean aparta una mano del hombro de Cas y envuelve sus dedos alrededor de su miembro, deslizándose hasta la base y sobre el anillo, el maldito anillo que planea quitarse, y entonces la mano de Cas está rodeándole la muñeca, apartándole y volviendo a situar la mano en su anterior sitio, ahora resbalosa con líquido preseminal. Se agarra con más fuerza para evitar que se resbale, sus caderas vacilando, el ritmo pausado.

—No.

—Yo... por favor... por favor...—tiene que correrse. Sus muslos trémulos arden como si hubiese corrido por su vida, al igual que su abdomen, por tanta tensión, sus manos sudorosas están resbalándose sobre los hombros de Cas, y sí, está arriba, pero joder, eso no quiere decir que esté a cargo.

Dean no puede recordar en qué ciudad están, tampoco en qué maldito estado. Ni siquiera puede_ ver _bien, su visión está enfocándose y desenfocándose —es una jodida sobrecarga sensorial.

—_Por favor._

Su verga se retuerce con desesperación cuando la mano de Cas se desliza desde su cadera y le roza, y entonces el anillo ya no está y Dean vuelve a botar de arriba hacia abajo, desesperado, poseído. Tiene que correrse, tiene que...

—Córrete —dice Cas y, mierda, Dean ni siquiera se percató de que estaba esperando su permiso, pero así es, y se está corriendo, cubriendo la barbilla y el pecho de Cas y temblando en el proceso, sus caderas embistiendo hacia adelante frenéticamente.

Cas desliza sus manos hacia arriba, una sobre la espalda de Dean y la otra sobre sus hombros y les cambia de posición, y Dean se queda allí, saciado y débil y sólo lo _toma _mientras Cas le folla fuerte y brutalmente, pero aun así es bueno, y ahora que ya no hay límites Dean puede...

Disfrutarlo, y maldición, lo hace. Observa la cara de Cas contorsionarse, la cabeza de este hundiéndose entre sus hombros y su respiración entrecortarse cuando finalmente, finalmente, se corre en el interior de Dean, vaciándose en él y llenándolo. Y sí, Dean estará chorreando, pero no se limpiará, de ninguna manera. Le gusta esto. Le gusta sentirse lleno y usado, abierto gracias a Cas.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Gracias por leer y comentar.


End file.
